TFS Kids: The Next Generation
by raccoonqueen
Summary: When the TFS retire and go their separate ways, it's time for their children to go to TFS Academy, where they learn how to be true members of the famous police force...and where their adventure begins!


Prologue

In the beginning there was naught but darkness. Not a single light was shown in the realm, nor a sign of life to be found there. Then, from out of the darkness came Procyon and Nosferatu...and in turn, from out of them, came life.

Seeing that the space around them was empty and blank, the twin raccoon brothers came upon an agreement to create a world they can both watch over and care for, and thus the universe was born. With the fire of his breath, Procyon gave rise to the first sun, so that the inhabitants of the universe shall have the light of day; Nosferatu, with the sparkles of his eyes, cast the first stars into the heavens from within them, so that their unspeakable beauty shall grace the skies in the darkness of night. He was also responsible for creating the first moon.

After the planets and galaxies have been put in place, Procyon called Nosferatu over and told him the time has come for one final project. He said, "My brother, let us make a planet for the mortals. This ball of mud I possess in my paw, it shall be their new home; as long as they live to give us credit for its coming into being, they will forever be content."

Nosferatu agreed. And so, the twin gods held up the large ball of mud, grafted from the home dimension from whence they came, and used their powers to form patches of land all over it. They have indeed created Earth; the beauty of it was so magnificent that they began to shed tears of joy, and these tears went on to become the seas, the lakes, and the rivers of the planet. Lastly, both brothers called on the fleas in their fur and asked them to inhabit the planet, to which they happily agreed. The final phase of creation was at last complete-now both Procyon and Nosferatu can truly rest from their efforts.

For many years there was peace and happiness. The descendants of the fleas on the raccoon brothers' backs were the first living beings on the earth; no humans have existed as of yet in those days. Among these, the descendants were creatures identical to both Procyon and Nosferatu-raccoons. It was to be that way forever, for a long time...until something happened that alarmed Procyon to a greater degree. The era of peace was shattered abruptly when, for an unknown reason, Nosferatu started slipping away into insanity; he was simply bored with how things in the universe were run, and immediately he began to crave the power and fame that came with leadership. More than ever, he wanted the whole world to himself, and to make it so he brought about bloodshed, terror, and oppression upon its inhabitants.

Nothing disturbed Procyon more than the sight of the wolves killing the raccoons; even more disturbing was the fact that Nosferatu was beginning to act very strange, laughing maniacally every time the earth's rivers ran red with the blood of innocent people young and old. Three times he begged his brother not to cause any more damage to their people, three times Nosferatu refused to listen. Due to his madness, he had become rather difficult to reason with.

Procyon, though saddened at his twin brother's unexpected change in behavior, decided he had had enough of the unnecessary violence. With a clap of thunder and a strike of lightning, Nosferatu was stripped of his duties as a creator god and was banished to the darkness of the underground grotto; thus he became a demon god. Every day of his life since his expulsion, Nosferatu vowed that he would never rest until his goal of taking control of the world is complete, and he had plenty of good friends/servants who were more than eager to help him accomplish it through them. But Procyon was wise to avert such a situation, so he took it upon himself to formulate a plan to ensure the safety of the universe. For this, he ushered in the beginning of what would be known as the Prophecy of the Red Dragon. Dragons, he recalled, were living symbols of strength, courage, wisdom, good luck, and power. Anyone marked with the symbol of a red dragon will be destined for greater things in his or her future. Soon a family of heroes will come out of the prophecy, giving hope to victims of Nosferatu's insanity.

Thousands of years would pass before the prophecy would come to its fruition, to which it did. From out of one man (that is, Captain Richard Roberts, one of the bravest pirate captains in history) sprung not only one family, not even two, but three families. They are the Roberts, the Armingtons, and the Raccoons-together they form the illustrious Evergreen Family. One of them is currently the president of the United States of Canerica.

The Prophecy of the Red Dragon came to an end when the final battle between the TFS and Nosferatu was won. After this, the cops decided to retire once and for all...yet that does not mean there will be no further protection for citizens of the Canerican Empire. They had promised they'd hand the reins of crime-fighting over to the next generation, their children; though they have grown up, they still have so much to learn. Even I know this to be true, as I continue to watch over the clan from the comfort of my heavenly home in the Great Beyond.

So begins the journey to TFS Academy, where all the young recruits of the force go to learn how to keep Canerica safe for generations to come...


End file.
